Can't help falling in love with you
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: No lo logré, ni lo estoy logrando y no podré hacerlo, aunque no pongo mucho empeño en no fijarme en tí. Porque nuestra historia no es una más, es un secreto entre los dos desde el inicio. Por muy dificil que fue todo, siempre tuviste la forma de decirme que esto valía la pena. YAOI.


**Hello! yeah notas de autora: antes de empezar exámenes T-T ¡traigo one-shot! como ven es GoenjiFubu (¡mi primer GoenjiFubu! KYAAAAA) Mother of God! acabo de enterarme que esta cancion era originalmente (creo) de Elvis Presley, bueno, el fic está inspirado en la canción "Can't help falling in love wih you" la versión O.o de A*Teens, yyyy el fic es para quien quiera leerlo pero especialmente con mi corazón azul de gatoooo está dedicado para Kasumi Yami no Amaya...o Lala. ¡Lala-chan, feliz cumple niña de mi corazóon! y quise hacerlo más que nada porque es una de las escritoras que más respeto, y sobretodo una de las personas más especiales que alguien puede tener el placer de conocer, tanto en su forma de escribir (por Buddha, enséñame) o en general, y seguuroo que esto no es NI LA MITAD DE LA MITAD DE LA MITAD de las maravillas que ella hace pero es seguro que lo hice de la forma más especial que pude y sin buscar nada de nada. ¡Felicidades, Lala! y a los demás igual si se animan a llerlo, merci beaucoup. Inazuma Eleven será mío el día que vaya a un concierto de One Direction y los conozca... ¡que ya no hay boletos y en la estación de radio no contestan TT-TT! Enjoy!**

Nisiquiera sé por donde comenzar, pero vieran que esto de repetir nuestra historia en mi cabeza me fascina. Una común y corriente, algo melosa y a la vez dificil. La historia de cómo conocí a la persona que se volvería en mi vida, dejemos de lado a la más importante, se volvió mi todo. Aún con esa actitud seria, a veces que sea bastante enojón, pero sólo conmigo muestra su lado sensible y cariñoso, nada de lo que sentimos ambos con el fútbol, es como un secreto entre los dos. De cómo conocí a Goenji Shuuya.

Ya había pasado un tiempo que me había unido a la caravana relámpago. Desde un principio supe que estaban buscándote y me entró la curiosidad de cómo serías, si serías igual a mí o totalmente diferente. Pues en fin, en el partido en Okinawa contra Épsilón entre la mirada anonadada de nuestros compañeros y el silencio de los espectadores del partido entraste a la cancha, sin prisas. Y desde el primer instante en que te vi con la camiseta de Raimon parecías el héroe del día, desde ese momento ganaste mis respetos y te volviste en un ejemplo a seguir. Aunque al principio no se notara debido a mi complejo de perfección. Aún me acuerdo que me dijiste que no se necesitaba ser perfecto, con disfrutar lo que hacía era suficiente. Debo admitir que ese seño fruncido que llevabas casi todo el tiempo era algo molesto y en ciertos casos hasta perturbante, pero no me lo decías por molestar ni para hacerme sentir débil, hablando tanto del soccer como de las tormentas que me aterrorizaban. Quizá en un momento me viste demasiado frágil, sensible, débil pero jamás te fuiste de ahí. No me dejaste solo.

Con el tiempo te buscaba en todos lados, y en todos lo sentidos. No apartaba mi atención de tí por más que tratara, para después convencerme _"Ríndete, Shiro. Disimula y sigue perdido en Goenji" _era algo parecido. Y en ciertos momentos me sentía ridículo al varias veces sentir un calor que me llegaba hasta las orejas y en otros casos gritar cosas sin sentido o hablar contigo ignorando de qué. Tampoco llegaba al punto de decir que veía flores y colores a mi alrededor, nada de eso. Simplemente me sentía incómodo conmigo mismo, quería ser el mejor para ser notado por tí. Y no quería dejar de sentirlo.

Después de ganar el torneo internacional cada quién partió a su respectivo hogar, en ese momento quería quedarme más que nunca. Para cuidarte, para seguir creciendo a tu lado, y lo admito, para cuidar que nadie se te acercara. Pero tenía que irme. No podía dejar a mi "familia" de Hokkaido. No me gustaban las despedidas y jamás fueron de mi agrado. Un día antes me despedí de todos. No quería que al día siguiente fueran todos con carteles y regalos a despedirme, me pondría aún peor. Estaba sentado esperando el autobus, con una mano jugando con el boleto y tiritando debido al frío de la estación. Vocearon mi autobus, me levanté con pesadez y miré al último pedacito de Inazuma que vería en algún tiempo. Subí, aventé mi maleta al asiento de a lado y miré fijamente por la ventana pensando en nada. Hasta que mi teléfono comenzó a timbrar. Abrí la mochila de viaje que llevaba aún en el hombro buscándolo desesperadamente. Sin embargo antes otra cosa llamó mi atención. _"Tu bufanda es linda"_ recordé tomando entre mis manos una bufanda azul rey y plateado. Era tuya, y tantas veces dije que me encantaba, eso y que a tí se te veía mejor que a nadie. Aguarda...¿esculcaste entre mi maleta? pues eso no cruzó por mi cabeza. La aspiré y volví a recordar tu sonrisa. Me acomodé de lado y la puse entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Al fin encontré el teléfono.

_"Buen viaje, pero no me dejes demasiado tiempo sin saber de tí. Que ya me haces mucha falta. _

_Goenji."_

¿Que te hacía falta? y como si te tuviera enfrente, volví a sonrojarme violentamente pero con un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago. Tenía la esperanza de que al regresar tú fueras el más feliz, que aún siendo reservado me diera cuenta de cuánta falta te hice. Y sé que se oye algo narcisista pero no me importa, necesitaba que eso sucediera. Los hombres "sabios" dicen que es de tontos apresurarse, pero ya no hay otra opción: Quizás fui demasiado rápido, y aún si estaba bien o mal, mi corazón ahora latía tu nombre.

Decidí terminar mi secundaria y preparatoria, y estar en contacto por ustedes sólo por cartas, llamadas y por webcam. Pense que sería mejor terminar todo lo pendiente aqui para después quedarme un buen tiempo en Inazuma. Cada mañana trataba de imaginar tu reacción y la mía cuando nos volvieramos a encontrar, hacía infinidades de libretos cuando te tuviera enfrente; si me portaba algo distante o reservado, o si actuaba alegre y emocionado como siempre. Pero seguro flaquearía y toda la práctica se vendría abajo apenas te viera a 10 metros de mí. Trataría de no sonreír muy pronto pero no podría contenerlo, sólo esperaba que no me tomara el impulso de salir corriendo a abrazarte. ¿Qué dirías de mí? ¿Y qué se supondría que hiciera para ocultar que llevaba esperando mirarte a los ojos DE NUEVO? demasiadas preguntas para algo que aún estaba muy lejano.

Pasaron casi cuatro años, algo tortuosos para mi gusto. Me despedí de mis amigos de Hokkaido, de mi otra familia prometiendo que regresaría pero no hasta que me "repusieras" el tiempo que me hiciste falta... obvio lo último no se los dije. El autobus se detuvo y los demás adentro comenzaron a tomar sus cosas, con los ojos algo llorosos miré por la ventana; había llegado. Tomé como pude mis pertenencias y en el camino casi tirando algunas, pasé entre la gente (algo brusco, podría decirse). Recordé que sólo tú sabías que llegaría ese día, queria darle la sorpresa a los demás. Caminaba mirando a ambos lados y de vez en cuándo hacia atrás. Aún no llegabas. Decidí esperarte afuera de la estación. Dejé mis cosas en el piso y me quedé de pie jalando un poco mis mangas hacia el frente un par de veces. Alguién tocó mi hombro, seguramente le estaba estorbando el paso a alguienNO PUEDE SER... de hecho así fue, no me dio tiempo de reaccionar enseguida. _"Hola, Fubuki"-_Fuiste más rápido y me hiciste despertar. Tu voz tan...¿varonil? algo grave pero dentro de ella relajada y sensible. Sin esperar a que ordenara mis acciones y te respondiera, me atrajiste hacia tí dándome un abrazo tan fuerte que aún lo imagino y me vibra el estómago. Pero no era un gesto de amistad, de dos amigos al ganar un torneo, de "Cuánto tiempo", llegaba un poco a esos "Te extrañé", lo sabía porque como dije, me lo imaginaba a la perfección y cada día que pasaba esa sensación se hacía más real. Te abracé de la misma manera. Después de eso tomaste una de mis maletas y esperaste a que hiciera lo mismo para comenzar con tu interrogatorio: Que cómo estaba, que qué hice en todo este tiempo, que cómo me fue. y las benditas respuestas estaban perdidas en algún lugar de mi cerebro.

Pues ni modo, fue agotador pero como pude me libré de quedar como un tonto frente a tí, y mira que me costó. Me ofreciste alojamiento en tu casa desde que te avisé que regresaría a Inazuma. Aqui tenía dos dilemas: El primero era si podía ser más feliz, viviría a tu lado, te vería todas las mañanas y forzosamente todos los días, estaría a tu lado, ¿y qué no era lo que quería?, y el segundo: Cómo pensaba que podría resistir lo que serían meses tan cerca de tí pero sin poder arrojarme en tus brazos, sin poder estar el uno con el otro sin soltarnos, evitando sonrojarme o comportarme cual robot sin aceite cuando me dirijas la palabra o me hagas reír. CÓMO. Pero aunque me costara, auque me estresara, era lo que quería. Bastante tiempo te añoré en las noches que había tormenta o en los entrenamiento, y no verte ahí para enseguida convencerme: _"Tranquilo. Que no quieres verte desesperado. Si te fuiste fue para volver algún día"_. Y tenía que aprovechar estar bajo el mismo techo. Me tomaste por la muñeca_: "Llegamos"_ y después de procesarlo le pagaste al taxi agradeciéndole y ayudándome a bajar mis maletas. Estaba algo nervioso, no por quedarme en tu casa. Sinceramente, y jamás te lo dije, tu padre me daba miedo. Guardaba la esperanza que por ahora estuviera fuera en el hospital o en donde fuera pero que me diera tiempo para "tomar valor" antes de quedar frente a su serio rostro. Por desgracias no fue así.

_-¿Shuuya?-_ Se escuchó una ronca voz desde la sala después de que cerraste la puerta. Me estremecí un poco y lo notaste, reiste levemente y caminamos hacia la sala.

_-Estamos en casa.-_ Tu padre me miró cordialmente, hice una reverencia amablemente pero después bajó un poco su miraday abrió sus ojos a la vez que gruñó casi inaudible. Se levantó casi de un brinco.

_-Shuuya...-_ Te miró y después a mí con más desprecio. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Hice algo mal? porque en los 3 minutos que llevaba en tu casa no había dicho una sola palabra_.- ¿Acaso tienen algo que decirme?- _Yo NADA, de verdad. Pero a qué se refería. Te miré de reojo, tenías una sonrisa de lado y tus ojos algo entrecerrados.

_-¿Referente a qué?- _Y dime loco pero eso lo dijiste en un tono de ¿provocación? ¿burla? en verdad me estaba poniendo nervioso, lo incómodo ya había rebasado y por mucho. Como un reflejo de niño cuando me estreso quería tallar mi nuca con ambas manos...¿y por qué la otra no se movía?...ahhh...¿¡en qué momento entrelazaste mi mano con la tuya! y al parecer llevabamos vario rato así...¡tu padre va a matarme! ¡y lo estabas provocando! es que acaso te había hecho algo, y por qué lo hacías.

_- ¡No jugues conmigo, Shuuya!-_ Dijo entre dientes. Tomó sus papeles del hospital de la mesa y su periódico y se fue, pasó a mi lado y sentí cómo nos miraba a ambos con rechazo. Bajé mi cabeza frustrado. _"Genial. Mi primer día aquí y me gané el odio del dueño de la casa" _Pensé.

_-¿Qué fue eso?-_ Dije en un susurró. Tus ojos me pedían que te mirara pero yo no quería.

_-Estoy seguro que...- _Poco a poco quedamos más cerca de lo que estábamos, y tus mejillas estaban rojas.-... _que es la misma razón por la que hago estas cosas tan distintas a mí... y las que sólo contigo puedo expresar, y sentir, y... ¿sabes? te extrañé demasiado.-_ Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue ¿Qué significa eso? después ¿por qué me lo dices a mí? siguió ¿por qué ahora? y miles más sin mucho sentido. Y todo parecio una mentira tan perfecta, o un sueño tan imposible como real después cuando rozaste tus labios con los míos. Si tan sólo hubiera...no, si te hubiera dicho...mejor si hacía que...¡olvídalo! al diablo. Y tomando tus manos dando un paso al frente profundisamos el que sería nuestro primer beso, el que me llenó de temor y dudas, pero el que me provocó tantas emociones que ni con el tiempo olvidaría, y con el que sonreiría al recordarlo.

Ese fue el inicio de nuestra relación. Obvio no lo anunciamos tan pronto, pasaron un par de meses para decirselos a los del equipo pero lo tomaron muy bien, y se alegraron por nosotros. Aunque en casa...déjame decirte que tienes una hermanita muy observadora. La que un sábado al bajar a desayunar y al haberse ido tu padre te preguntó directo y con todas sus letras no si estabamos saliendo, no: desde CUÁNDO estabamos saliendo. No pudimos esconderlo más y aún recuerdo cómo Yuuka se puso a brincar por toda la cocina gritando cosas inentendibles, de esas que te alegran al corazón como en ninguna otra vez. Y nos apoyó en todo, hacía mil fiestas y se sentía orgullosa del su onii-chan y su novio. Casi llegaba a la escuela todos los días anunciándolo. Eso me alegró bastante pero no olvidaba que faltaba una persona por decirselo. Debieron darme un premio a la mejor actuación de todos los tiempos. En casa fingía perfectamente ser sólo un huesped más, un amigo y compañero tuyo que se alojaba ahí. Un chico común y corriente. ¡Pero es que tú lo hacías más dificil! tu forma de hablar tan insinuante, tu TODO. Aunque siempre me las arreglaba para ocultarlo. Sin embargo cierto día fue imposible seguir callándolo, y más porque...

_-¿Que si qué...?- _Repítelo por favor. Grábalo tantas veces como puedas, que mis lágrimas de aquel momento llevaban aquellas dulces palabras. Dime que no era una mentira, que bien podría acostumbrarme a lo que venía...

-_Que si tú, Shiro Fubuki... aceptarías casarte conmigo.- _Ahí, arrodillado en la reunión del equipo que teníamos, tomando mi mano y ofreciendome con la otra una cajita de terciopelo con un hermoso anillo, que ni en sueños podía imaginar. Vieras que no todas las ilusiones son sólo eso. Anhelos que la gente sabe a la perfección que se quedarán como fantasías, que nunca lo alcanzaran ni vendrán a ellos. Pues mi mayor sueño estaba frente a mí y frente a los demás (contando a Yuuka).

_-¡CLARO QUE ACEPTO!- _Ya no le tenía miedo a tu padre cuando se lo dijeramos, ni a la gente cuando nos viera caminando tomados de la mano. Tú eras mi fuerza, al único que le creía cuando me decías que no me preocupara. Al único que sabía que estabas ahí al cerrar mis ojos. Me abalancé y rodeé tu cuello, susurraste un "Te amo" en mis labios lo bastante dulce y vivo como para provocarme una lágrima salir y después besarme como nunca antes.

_-Shiro..._

_-Joven Fubuki...¿entonces...?- _¿Entonces qué...? no...disculpa, me olvidé, ¿en qué estábamos...?

-_Acepto._

_- Entonces por el poder y el derecho que me otorga "blah blah blah" esposos "blah blah" . Felicidades.-_ Tantas cosas me han pasado, y tanta alegría me has dado desde que éramos unos niños que olvidé que estabamos en NUESTRA boda. Esto de hablar de "nosotros", podría acostumbrarme. Porque me tenías para tí. En el banquete tu padre se acercó a mí pidiéndome perón si es que algúna vez me había hecho sentir mal. Y por supuesto que lo perdoné.

-Toma mi mano_."Toma mi vida entera también_"- Y el querer estar contigo me quitó el miedo al llegar a nuestra luna de miel y...bueno...créeme que no me averguenza; hasta que fui enteramente tuyo en todos los aspectos. Ja, y hasta que supe enteramente qué era ser "uke" como una vez me dijo Sakuma. Porque tus caricias me decían "tranquilo" y tus besos me repetían "juntos". Y porque siempre serías tú el que lo haría sentir todo tan real.

Han pasado 10 años desde ese día, no puedo decir que lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, porque te amo tanto que lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido hace un segundo, porque hacías que el momento fuera para siempre, que rebasaramos el límite de lo que decían ser eterno. Un tiempo. Algo eterno. Es algo más que llevarlo tatuado en la piel y grabado en el corazón. Guardado en nuestras miradas y sembrado en la memoria. No es algo pasajero. Lo que tenemos es un presente dispuesto a un mañana igual. Inagotable, como el hecho de haberme, estar y seguir amandote, y no lo logré en el pasado, y no lo haré mañana, porque no puedo evitar enamorarme de tí.

**Y como sieeeempreee me pasé más de lo que esperaba, es que cuando de repente me llega la inspiración NADA la para ù.u. Si aún no se durmieron, se aburrieron, prefirieron irse a comer o si de plano llegaron hasta acá ¡Felicidades! ¡han ganado: nada! claro que no, thank youuuuu ^^ ¿quejas? ¿sugerencias? ¿comentarios? ¿Handa's? ¿reviews? lo que quieran, deseen, pidan y manden. God, que lo debía desde el año pasado . Esto...digamos que era como Pov Fubuki, narraba desde el inicio y así... es que no me dio la cabeza para pensar bien bien en una trama. Me despido pero neee~ como en 2 semanas soy "libre" creo. ¡Felices XV, Lala-chaaaan~! y a todos PEACE!**


End file.
